


The Dreamwalker's Return

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Killer/Survivor Swap (Dead by Daylight), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: "One taste of his words and you're pulled in,One taste of his touch and you're addicted,One taste of his lips and you're his forever..."





	The Dreamwalker's Return

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quiet Spectacle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/486208) by Bastoren on Tumblr. 



> A continuation of a friend's fanfic of MorrisSmith—please enjoy!

It had been a little while since Frank saw the Dreamwalker again since their first proper encounter. Since then, The Entity had decided to be a pain in the ass with its killer choices; The Botanist being a particular today.

Her face and body, once beautiful and chocolate, was now covered head to toe with flowers and weeds. Her face was an eye catcher for sure—one of her eyes sprouting a beautiful but painful flower underneath her blue glasses, one hand over taken by nature as her other was only thinly wrapped in its vines. Her map consisted of swamps that hid her muddy but blooming flowers—which hid well covered in brush and mud. The only reason that she seemed to be a pain was due to Frank baring the mark of obsession. 

She was extremely upset today, more tunnel visioned than the usual Shape was on her bad days. It even ended up in him being Mori'd trying to survive his hardest today—he wasn't as snarky as he would be on any other day, which meant she probably had something that made him obsession that required him dead. He had managed to loop her around for a total of three generators along with being hooked once to then being Mori'd. 

Her Mori involved brutally using her plants to pull you apart and use your body as a personal fertilizer for her plants—pulling out organs and basically using the empty shell of a body as a flower garden. Every moment of her murder was felt ten fold and screaming never seemed to cease until she pulled out a vital organ, only leaving gurgled whimpers in it's wake. Even after blacking out, pain still carried until you were reincarnated back at the campfire, the only real comfort in this fog. 

Awaking with a start, the pain ceased as he stared up to the fire. "Mori?" Came Evan's deep voice as he turned, the large man seated next to him on a log as Frank nodded. "The Botanist this time—it's brutal," He muttered, tracing the fading sign of obsession from his hand as he laid his head on the log. "A lot of them are like that," Herman spoke from beside him, fixing the glasses on his face. "They always break my glasses and I fucking hate it—excuse my language," He hums as he pulls out a journal The Entity had hidden away in the fog. 

Frank fell asleep not long after to the chirps of crickets and the crackling of the fire embers. 

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

Awakening not long after, he huffed softly as he found himself back at the Ormond Resort, wisps of white flowing from his mouth with each exhale. A smile grew on his face at the thought of meeting The Dreamwalker once more—since their first meeting, he had been waiting to see the cute killer for some time. He seemed to be alone again, which was a curse and a blessing. 

A wisp of black caught his attention as he moved to it, finding himself in the middle of the resort lobby once more. "Frank," A familiar voice spoke from the banister above as he turned, the Dreamwalker falling from the banister to land on a cloud of black vaping smoke as it disappeared. "Quentin—long time no see," He replied, pulling a leg over the other as he sat on one of the couches. 

"You know this isn't a trial, right?" He speaks, running a hand through his hair as Frank perks up. This wasn't a trial? Shaking his head, he replied, "Nope—no clue until you told me just now." Quentin grunted in response, rubbing the bags under eyes as he sits and fidgets. He had never talked to killers, let alone his fellow survivors half the time, so making conversation was quite hard. 

Most of the visit was pure awkwardness, having make small talk as time when on until they got into deeper conversations. "Where does that vape black cloud go when you make it go away?" Frank asks as Quentin turned and gave a slight smile. "It dissipates—evaporates and poofs back up when I need it. It's quite like some fucked up magic," He explains, leaning against another couch. 

Whispers in Frank's ears made him sigh. "Guess it's time to go—you think we'll meet again, Quentin?" He asked, wisps of black wrapping his legs as Quentin gave him a look. 

"If that is what The Entity wills, we will see each other again."

And with that, Frank was gone. 


End file.
